Make way for the baby
by Iamthe7
Summary: Annabeth is having a baby! What will happen in these months? Still in progress! More Percabeth! Lots of drama. Find out what happens in these months.
1. The Suprise

Annabeth's POV

Oh Gods no! I am not pregnant ,but the test is in my hands. I have only worried about Percy's anwser. The baby will be defence less , we would have a very strong demigod in our lives. He/She will probably be double us!

That's when I heard it. SLAM! "h-hey Percy!" was all I could manage. "Annabeth? Are you okay?" He called to me as he entered the room with some blue fudge he managed to cook. "In my standerds yep!"I answered. "Mmmm K sooooo what is it?"

"PERCY I AM PREGNANT!" I screamed so loud the people in Texas could here us. Then Percy just did his mischievous smile and imedietly got on the phone. "Hey mom can you come over?"he said to who I guessed was Sally Jackson. "Sure tomorrow!"and got off the phone. "She'll be here tomorrow night." He told me and then I just ran to the bathroom to puke it was like, 10:00am. When I was came out I was weak "morning sickness." I whispered. "Annabeth," his voice very alert "Where do we put the baby? We have one tiny bedroom!" he finished.

-—-—•—_Beautiful Line Break-—-–—•-—-—-The Next Day-—–—––-•-

We rushed around the house cleaning and cooking. I was cleaning because suddenly Seaweed Brain was all 'I'll do that' or 'Oh no Wise Girl, don't burn yourself!' and because he can cook some blue food. "Hey Wise Girl she will be here soon!" Percy hollered to me. Just then the doorbell rang. Percy gave me a nervous smile then opened the door ,and Sally came in. "Hey mom." Percy told her as she entered our apartment. "Hi Percy, Hi Annabeth!" she replied. You see Sally Jackson has always been a very upbeat person. When Percy was young she did her best for him which still meant a tiny apartment and one present one time a year. That was until she started her books, they were huge hits and she has way more money now. "Annabeth?" They both asked. "Oh sorry daydreaming." I answered. We moved to the the dinner table which use to only have to seats but has three plus a baby chair. Hey me and Percy like to be advanced. I turned toward Sally and sa thw the I-am-suspect-something look ,it frustrates me that Sometimes I don't know what that something is, but what she was thinking was kinda obvious. When we started eating I had five hotdogs and a bag of DORITOS while they had kabobs and Turkey.I knew it soon after we told her we had news she just blew up "You are pregnant aren't you?" She said smiling "What made it so obvious?" I asked "The chair and the food. Annabeth you normally have a small appetite and eat healthy." she anwsered like I would have. "So ya I am pregnant" I will answer a lot of questions like 'are you pregnant' once it shows.

 **Authors note: First reply will be recognized and you have to answer the question below and put your first name in : D**

 **what should happen in Annabeth's second month of pregnancy?**

This series is in progress


	2. Uh-Oh

**Authers note: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heros of Olympus and keep those reviews up!**

 **Percy's POV** -a month later-

I never thought of pregnancy as a bad this. I mean I am as scared for Annabeth and the baby as I would be if Hades himself was screaming at me with his helm in his head! Just then I heard a sickening puking sound from the bathroom. "Annabeth are you having morning sickness again? Cause I need to pee!" I called. "Ye" was all she could say before doing another round of puking. Finally, she came out. After I was done with my business, I went to the kitchen for cereal and came across Annabeth snacking on Oreos and peanut butter crackers. "Wise Girl, be smart and and at least eat a apple." I told h er. "But I don't want to!" Clearly, Angry and , I gave her my michevious grin. "Oh fine mister bossy!" still sounding very angry at me. After she was finished she kissed me. I was all like, what the!? Luckily it was in my head otherwise she would have sucker punched Annabeth's new mood swings absolutely kill me! She is mad one second and kissing me the next.

-Line Break-

We were finally out of the house and driving to the Empire State Building. Soooooo guess what? Yep. Time to tell Poseidon and Athena. Oh crap. Athena will kill me. The ride there was silent. Finally, Annabeth spoke "She won't kill you" Annabeth reassured me. " have you met your mom!" I was so crazy scared that my voice was like, an octave higher. That was when Annabeth laughed like she was crazy. We started walking in. "600th floor, we have an audience with Athena and Posedon" I told him and he gave us a key and we headed to a elavater away from the others because it was the the only one with the key hole. We got in and it had a giant Omega and gold walls. I put the key in and we headed up. There was a stupid Disco song playing so for some reason I was actually relieved to get out of the elavater. We walked their the Olympus Annabeth made 3 years ago. I sighed remembering when we were young. "What Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked out of curiosity. "Evan Hera could not make me forget you," I mumbled remembering waking up at the wolf house and being so eager to find her knowing she was the answer to all my questions which she still is."That is why we always stick together" she told me obviously catching my comment. Oh my Gods, time to confront Athena. We pushed open the doors and saw the counsel in a meeting so we asked to talk privately with Athena and Posedon. "Hello" me and Annabeth said in unison "Why hello Annabeth and Percy!" Posedon replied with the same old gleam in his eyes. "Hello Annabeth" Athena said pretending I was not there."Well, we have news!" Annabeth told them. "How exciting!" Poseidon exclaimed. "I am pregnant!" She said with a smile. Athena did not share her happiness. She took her giant fist and punched me.

Everything was blurry then it all went black

 **Annabeth's** **POV**

"Mom!" I screamed. Percy was unconscious and his leg and arm were in positions you never though ht were possible."Athena" Posedon yelled ready to pick a fight."I am "getting Blackjack to take us to the nearest hospital." I told Posedon and he nodded.

Line Break-

I have been at the hospital for three hours. Athena hit him pretty darn hard. Finally, I was called in. To see Percy on a bed laying down with a cast on his left arm and on his right foot. "Hey Wise Girl!" He called. I ran and hugged him, and he winced."Oh my gods sorry!" I finally his foot I had hit. "That is a broken foot that will never heal. My arm was good. And my other leg is good." I was at loss for words. Percy started laughing "I made you at loss for words!" He cheered himself. He is my seaweed brain.


	3. The friends

Author: **Guys review with names for the baby please**

 **Disclaimer: People would Rick Riordon go as far as name him self PercabethCrazyFan1? No He wouldn't! He would just do another book!**

 _-Annabeth's POV- (one month later)_

 _We were driving to camp Half-Blood on the well worn gravel road. We still hadn't told anybody at camp Half-Blood. Calm Annabeth, calm. When we parked Percy rushed out first in his wheel chair to help me out of the car. He was suddenly sooooooooo over protective. We went to go tell Chiron first. We still went during summers ,but we had our own apartment for the rest of the year. So as I walked, I stared at my feet. "It'll be okay" Percy assured me. "I know it is just that I will not be able to do anything for months!" she told him. When we finally got there Chiron gave us curious looks (Percy had two legs and an arm broken plus we were both so dang nervous it showed through. Chiron has never seen me nervous.). Dionysus was apparently on Olympus for a bit."So Chiron, we need to talk," I started nervously and ended serious. "Okaysoi'mpregnant!" I blurted quickly. "Excuse me?" he said it in a way that she knew she had gone to quick. I took a deep breath "I am pregnant" I told him and he fell off all his four legs. We noticed he had fainted so we sat him in a hamick and left a note that says 'I am pregnant. It was not a dream -Annabeth' then we quietly left. As we walked we went to Percy's cabin to move in for the summer. It was early June. I was gonna invite Thalia_ **(She is not a Hunter in my stories)** and Juniper **(Hazel, Piper, and Reyna live in new Rome)**.Deep breaths,Deep breaths Annabeth I told myself.* * no!no!no! Percy opened the door. "Hi guys" Thalia was forced to drop out of the hunters to take care of Jason for a year so she retired,but she did stop being such a rebel. After Thalia Juniper bounded in pulling Grover in by his ear. "Ow" Grover mumbled when she let go. "Guys sit on my bed." Percy told them. They sat. Deep breath."I'm Pregnant!" I told them. Juniper and Grover were out cold. Thalia rushed to the door,closed it, and screamed "i'm an aunt!" **Please Reveiw**


End file.
